


[Art] Lady friends

by potofsoup



Series: Team Peggy [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: Basically some pics of Peggy with awesome historical ladies.  This was a lot of fun to do back in 2015, so maybe I should continue this?





	1. Noor Inayat Khan

  
Here is Peggy Carter with awesome Indian spy lady Noor Inayat Khan. Let’s just pretend that she didn’t die horribly in WWII and that she and Peggy met up after the war. Peggy mostly solves things by punching. Nora prefers a more … subtle approach. :)

Noor-un-Nisa was born in Moscow in 1914 from a mixed marriage: her father was a musician and prominent Sufi, and her mother was Ora Baker, an American from New Mexico. She grew up in Paris and wrote children’s books. After France fell to the Nazis, Nora escaped to England and joined the Women’s Auxiliary Air Force. She then trained as a spy and sent back to Paris to become a radio operator for the “Prosper” resistance network. She was eventually captured by the Gestapo and died in Dachau.


	2. Bessie Stringfield

Peggy met Bessie Stringfield during the war -- Bessie could always be counted on to get the despatches through. Nowadays when they meet up, they have a friendly motorcycle race. 

“Known as the Motorcycle Queen of Miami, Bessie Stringfield started riding when she was 16. She was the first African-American woman to travel cross-country solo, and she did it at age 19 in 1929, riding a 1928 Indian Scout. Bessie traveled through all of the lower 48 states during the ’30s and ’40s at a time when the country was rife with prejudice and hatred. She later rode in Europe, Brazil, and Haiti and during World War II she served as one of the few motorcycle despatch riders for the United States military.” (via erinemolloy.com)


End file.
